


dysfunctional // taegyu (txt) PT. 2!!

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Other, beomgyu is protective, soobin and yeonjun are mean, taehyun suffers, this is a continuation from a work of another author!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a continuation of dysfunctional // taegyu (txt) by BaobeiGirl!
Relationships: Kang Taehyun & Choi Beomgyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	dysfunctional // taegyu (txt) PT. 2!!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [angst oneshots // taking requests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658818) by [BaobeiGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl). 



> This is just a continuation! Check out the original!

Beomgyu woke up in the middle of the night, a feeling of uncertainty settling in his stomach. Looking around, his eyes widened at the fact that Taehyun, who had fallen asleep next to him, is not in the bed. Fully sitting up now, Beomgyu looks around the room to see Soobin in his respective bed. His brow creasing with worry, Beomgyu walks over to the elder.

“Hyung, hyung have you seen hyunnie?” Beomgyu asks. Soobin blinks an eye open and huffs.

“Why would I care,” he grumbles. Beomgyu flinches back in shock at the elder’s annoyed voice and he frowns.

“Hyung, it’s 12 am and Taehyun’s phone is still here but he’s not,” he says. Soobin rolls his eyes.

“He’s probably sleeping in his room or off in the living room,” he answers, then turns to his side to continue sleeping. Beomgyu frowns deeper at that and then goes out the hall. He opens the door to Taehyun and Kai’s room just to see Kai sleeping peacefully and Taehyun’s bed empty. He checks all the rooms and then the living room, but still no Taehyun.  _ Where could he be? _

__ Beomgyu takes his phone and slips out of the dorm quietly. It’s not like Taehyun to go somewhere without telling anyone and not taking his phone. Jogging down the steps silently, he leaves the apartment complex and moves to check the park nearby. Beomgyu walks through the silent night breeze and marvels at how the moon shines brighter today. 

He’s walking along the path in the park when he hears silent sniffles and whimpers. Beomgyu turns around, and stands still as he tried to locate where the sound is coming from. Walking forward and weaving through the trees, a sad frown dawns on his features as he finds Taehyun curled up on a tree, silently crying.

“Hyun?” he whispers. Taehyun’s head shoots up and he locks eyes with Beomgyu. It seems to trigger something in the younger and heart wrenching sobs escape from Taehyun’s lips. Beomgyu panics for a moment, then crouches down and hugs the younger close.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, you’re fine,” Beomgyu mutters, stroking Taehyun’s hair. “Everything’s okay,” 

Taehyun calms down after awhile and he’s still clinging to Beomgyu tightly.

“Hyunnie, what’s wrong?” Beomgyu asks, wiping a stray tear off Taehyun’s face.

“Soobin hyung came in at 11. He yanked me out of the bed and told me to stop bothering everyone, so I just came out here,” Taehyun lets out a stuttering breath and then Beomgyu realizes that the younger isn’t wearing a jacket.

“Let’s get you home first, you must be freezing,” Beomgyu says. He stands up, and lets Taehyun hold tightly to his hand. They walk to their dorm together and once inside, Beomgyu hands a hoodie to the younger and then a warm cup of tea. They snuggle up on the couch, and Taehyun drifts off first, Beomguy following not long after.

The next morning Beomgyu is first to wake up out of all five of them. It’s 7 am and he looks down to see Taehyun still sleeping soundly. Smiling fondly, he looks up to see Yeonjun coming out of his room. Beomgyu frowns slightly, then Yeonjun suddenly slaps Taehyun lightly in the head.

“Get up you, you probably already slept enough. None of us got sleep because of you,” Yeonjun grumbles. Taehyun’s eyes shoot open and he’s scrambling up while muttering apologies. Beomgyu stares at Yeonjun in disbelief but the elder just slugs off to the kitchen. Soobin and Kai come out next, Soobin giving Taehyun the cold shoulder and Kai glancing at Taehyun worriedly. 

Beomgyu watches throughout the day as Yeonjun and Soobin treat Taehyun coldly, and eventually he can’t take it anymore. It’s around lunchtime and they’re lounging around the dorm when Beomgyu stands up. Soobin is yelling at Taehyun for bumping into him, but stops as Beomgyu comes over and glares at Soobin.

“What is wrong with you?!” Beomgyu growls. Soobin glares back.

“He bumped into-”

“He bumped into you! So what! That’s not a reason for you to yell at him and make him feel worse about himself. He barely slept last night because you kicked him out of the room and then said to stop bothering everyone. He was crying for hours! I found him crying alone in the park at 12 am! Why are both you and Yeonjun hyung being so cruel? He has the right to voice his opinion and he has a right to say no and he has a right to not do things! Why are you making him feel horrible about himself?!” Beomgyu shouts. Yeonjun stares at him from where he’s making tea and Soobin is staring at the floor.

“He was crying alone at the park at 12 am?” Yeonjun asks softly,

“Yes, he was. Most likely freezing. He was out there for an hour because Soobin ‘kicked him out’ at 11,” Beomgyu’s voice is laced with disappointment and anger, and one hand is tightly held by Taehyun. Yeonjun and Soobin are standing still for a moment, then suddenly they’re hugging Taehyun tightly and practically shouting apologies to the younger. Taehyun looks overwhelmed, but a look of relief washed over his face and he’s hugging the two back. 

Later at night, Beomgyu is watching something on his phone when Taehyun suddenly plops down next to him and hugs him from behind.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,”

**Author's Note:**

> sidisifje i hope this was as good as the original work...


End file.
